Rain
by c0mpl1cated
Summary: [ShizNat] Natsuki sous la pluie se rend compte des choses importantes...


**Rain**

Au fond de moi je crois que j'ai toujours aimé la pluie. De fines gouttes capables de rafraîchir n'importe quoi, de s'infiltrer n'importe où. De l'eau légère tombant dont ne sait où, capable à elles seules de nettoyer mon esprit. Les jours de pluies me rendent souvent plus clairvoyante, noyant mes pensées afin de ne laisser que le plus important. Regarder les gouttelettes tombés entre les feuilles au dessus de moi m'apaise en quelque sorte.  
La plupart des étudiants de Fuuka s'enfuient tels des lapins devant ce changement climatique. Se protégeant sous leurs parapluies, vestes et autres choses pouvant servir de couverture face au déluge miniature. Mais moi je reste là. Seule avec mes pensées, assise sous l'un des nombreux arbres entourant le lycée. Ce qu'oublient souvent la plupart des humains face à la pluie c'est que ce n'est que de l'eau. Est-ce si terrible d'être trempé en rentrant chez soi? C'est tout a fait naturel, il ne sert à rien de courir comme des fous afin de se protéger.  
Quelques gouttes commencent à traverser les diverses feuilles me protégeant pour finalement atterrir sur ma veste. Mon abri de fortune à fait son temps. Ce ne sont que de fines cordes, pas la peine de s'alarmer.  
Je ferme les yeux et lève la tête en direction du ciel, laissant l'eau couler lentement le long de mes cheveux à mon cou. Plus frais je ne connais pas. Plus reposant non plus à part peut-être rêvasser à la fenêtre du bureau de Shizuru.  
_Shizuru…_  
Les choses me semblaient si compliquées. Maintenant tout paraît simple. Il m'arrive parfois encore de me demander comment je n'avait pas réussi à réaliser que Duran représentait mon lien avec Shizuru. Ça ne pouvait être qu'elle. Toutes ces années, elle n'a fait que me protéger, se soucier de moi, et moi je n'ai pas été foutu de voir ses sentiments. Dire que j'ai mis trois ans à réaliser que Shizuru est la personne la plus importante à mes yeux… c'est pathétique…

- Ara… Natsuki rêvasse encore dans son coin… Souffle une voix douce à l'accent de Kyoto si familier.

Je rouvre les yeux pour voir la raison de mes pensées debout sous la pluie, complètement trempée. Pour être mouillée à ce point elle a dût rester un certain temps sous le déluge.

- Shizuru!

Sans lui laisser une seconde en plus pour énumérer une autre phrase je me relève et la tire sous l'arbre près de moi. Mes doigts sentent d'office que sa veste est humide au possible. Je peux même dire qu'elle tremble de froid sans le vouloir.  
Shizuru n'arrête pas de me fixer, il faut dire aussi que je ne suis pas adepte des touches physiques habituellement, mais ça ne m'empêche point de ne pas lâcher son bras. Mon regard inquiet vissé sur le sien tandis que je le frictionne doucement, apportant un peu de chaleur sous ma paume.

- Maa… Natsuki s'inquiète de moi? Dit-elle, minant un sourire heureux.

Je fronce les sourcils à sa taquinerie. _Quand cessera-t-elle ce manège?_  
Shizuru a dût sentir mon énervement : elle me lance un regard d'excuse, peut-être triste d'avoir dépassé une limite invisible.

- Bien sûr que je m'inquiète, baka. Tu es complètement gelée et trempée à force de me chercher je me trompe? Je lâche en fixant ses prunelles si particulières.

L'étonnement y apparais en totalité en réponse à ma question. Extrêmement surprise par mon résonnement, Shizuru venait d'abandonner son masque de perfection. Quelques mèches de ses cheveux bruns tombèrent devant son visage tandis qu'elle le baissait légèrement. Quittant mon regard. Honteuse d'être démasquée avec autant de facilité.  
Shizuru n'avait plus beaucoup de secrets pour moi. A force de la côtoyer je commençais enfin à la cerner un peu près. Quelques détails et réactions que seule cette fille a, et que seule moi je connais. Comme cet infime sourire qu'elle porte avant de lancer une taquinerie à mon égard. Ou bien comme là, sa réaction non contrôlée de vouloir me retrouver lorsqu'elle sait que je suis encore dans les alentours de l'établissement alors que l'orage fait rage. Elle sait tout de moi mais moi je peux également me vanter de connaître certains points de sa personnalité.

- Ma Natsuki est intelligente… Souffle la présidente ré-élue.

Lentement, comme pour me laisser tout le temps de refuser, Shizuru s'approche de moi pour poser sa tête sur mon épaule. Le contact de ses cheveux froids et humides contre mon cou me fait légèrement frissonner, mais je ne la repousse pas. Je n'ai pas envie. Je peux la sentir se détendre au fil des secondes en voyant que je ne la rejette pas. Mais j'avais raison tout à l'heure, elle tremble un peu en raison du froid.  
_Elle m'aime. Et je l'aime. Peut-être pas du même amour mais le terme reste pourtant identique…_  
Passer un moment, Shizuru finit par m'éteindre complètement. Son souffle taquine ma peau alors que je l'amène un peu plus vers moi. Mes doigts passant doucement dans ses cheveux par instinct. Ses vêtements mouillés humidifient les miens lentement. Elle me le fait remarquer. Je lui dit que c'est sans importance. La seule chose captant mon attention étant ses battements de cœur contre le mien et sa tête nichée dans le creux de mon cou. La seule réponse que j'obtient de mon amie est un soupir à peine dissimulé. Sûrement contente que je ne m'enfuisse pas comme un chiot affolé. _Avant j'aurais agi de cette manière par pur automatisme mais maintenant…_

- Je n'ai pas envie que cela s'arrête. murmure t-elle. Sa voix à moitié étouffée du fait de notre proximité.

Je baisse les yeux pour rencontrer ceux de Shizuru. Un regard doux qui ne cache plus l'amour qu'elle me porte. Ça doit être pareil pour moi.

- Moi non plus…

Je ne sais pas ce que j'ai le plus aimé lorsque j'ai prononcé ces mots. Ses yeux qui se sont illuminés. Son sourire contre ma peau ou tout simplement le fait qu'elle m'ait embrassé dans la seconde. Une chose est sûre ce que je ne l'ai pas repoussé, je ne pouvais pas me séparer de ses lèvres ni de sa langue, et encore moins de son étreinte si forte tandis qu'elle glissait une main sur ma nuque. Quand elle s'est séparée de moi pour l'oxygène, la seule réaction que j'eus fut de l'attirer à nouveau contre mon corps pour m'emparer à nouveau de ses lèvres, puis de son cou. Laissant une marque significative de mon passage. Une preuve qu'elle était enfin devenue **ma** Shizuru. Que je ne la laisserai à personne d'autre…

* * *

Maintenant vous avez le droit de m'incendier lol 


End file.
